


Your Grace Is Beyond Compare

by lourrysunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Fluffy, I haven't written in years, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, fading grace!cas, i guess, kinda happy, post-demon!Dean, sad and fluffy, sick!Cas, um i don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysunrise/pseuds/lourrysunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a little drabble based on a line from an Owl City song</p>
<p>credit goes them for the title</p>
<p>this is just a little snippet of a conversation between dean and cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Grace Is Beyond Compare

"Your grace is beyond compare, Cas," Dean said softly, looking into the angel's eyes as he slid his fingers through dark, messy hair.

Cas gave a weak smile, covering his mouth as he gave a hoarse cough. "Thank you, Dean, but I'm afraid it's fading faster now." He looked up from where his head was in Dean's lap and sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm glad you're back, even if we don't have a lot of time left together."

"Hey," Dean brushed his fingertips over Cas' pale cheek. "Don't say that. You know I'm trying to save you. Don't say things like that," he said, his brow pinched into a frown.

Castiel closed his eyes, leaning into Dean's hand. "You don't know that you can, though. Not yet at least."

Dean was quiet, just letting his thumb graze Cas' cheekbone. It was easy to tell there was something wrong. Castiel was paler now than he was just a week ago, and, if you knew him well enough, he wasn't himself. Not completely. "Sammy's found something," he said after a few minutes have passed. "He's looking into more right now and if he thinks it'll work, he wants to try it tomorrow."

Cas' lips curve into a ghost of a smile and his eyes open slightly, looking up into Dean's, happy to find the man he fell in love with in them. "You've both done too much for me," he rasped out."

Dean shrugged, smiling. "You've done a lot for us, too. More than we deserved."

"I love you, Dean," Castiel said, reaching up to run his fingers through Dean's short hair pulling him down slightly.

Dean smiled, pressing their lips together briefly. "I love you, too, Cas," he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I hope you enjoyed that! This is my first work in the Supernatural fandom and my first work in years, actually. So, let know what you think, please and thank you.


End file.
